


How to Become Fabulous in Five Easy Steps

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Pretty Little Liars, Pretty Little Liars Series - Sara Shepard
Genre: Eating Disorders, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble playlist highlighting the evolution of Hanna.  Mostly TV canon, but includes a book canon event (that doesn't interfere with TV canon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Playlist Challenge at LJ's liarsland (Create a playlist & write a drabble for each). The second drabble is a take on an event from book! and not tv!canon, but I think it fits in fine with tv!canon. 
> 
> Ch.1 Song: ["Skin" by Alexz Johnson](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gr1fq-jQodA)

"He what?"

She'd heard her, of course, and it wasn't as if she hadn't been expecting this. Still, it was pretty shitty that she was hearing this from her mom. But that was fitting for her dad, wasn't it? He was off with perfect Isabel and perfect Kate, having the perfect life and leaving behind the family that wasn't good enough for him anymore. He didn't have time to explain to his one and only _actual_ daughter that he was moving out and moving on. Because his real daughter was a stupid, ugly, fat mess. His real daughter was a disappointment. Her mom could tell her a million times that it wasn't her fault, but Hanna knew the truth. She'd been dumped and left behind just as much as her mom had.

Tears pricked at the back of her eyes, but Hanna didn't want to cry. For once in her life she wanted to prove that she wasn't a baby, that she could actually be strong if she wanted to be. So she smiled at her mom, told her she was okay and that she understood. But the minute her mom left the room, Hanna dove under her bed, frantically searching for her emergency stash. She bit her lip, and tried to calm herself. Had she finished it last time and forgotten to replace it? A panic gripped her as her arm flailed under the bed, reaching blindly. When her fingers finally came in contact with the cool cardboard of the box, Hanna let out an audible sigh of relief. She pulled the box out of its hiding place and set it on her lap. Within ten minutes the entire box of Cheez-its was gone, but she hadn't cried once.


	2. Here's To The Losers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 Song: [Here's To The Losers](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QI6Jui-FmuA) by James Darren

"Okay, final group: Vanderwaal, Wolfe, Marin, and Zeigler." The cheerleading captain was a tall, impossibly thin, improbably blonde senior, and as she called forward the last auditioners she wore one of the bitchiest smirks Hanna had ever seen.

The four girls stepped forward out of the pack of hopefuls and into the middle of the basketball court. Hanna took her place at the end of the line and surveyed her competition. _What are you talking about? This isn't a competition; this is a slaughter._ How she, Hefty Hanna, had even found the courage to attempt these stupid try-outs, let alone to stick with it through the grueling four day boot camp, was a mystery in and of itself, but almost as shocking was the scrawny, pig-tailed dork at the other end of the line.

When Ali had been around, they had all made fun of Mona and her dorky clothes, the stupid way she wore her hair, her over-eager demeanor... But now that Alison was gone and her friends had scattered, Hanna didn't really think it was that funny anymore. When she'd been part of the group, Hanna had been safe and popular, but on her own, she was fair game- the little fat wannabe who used to be Ali's friend. All of a sudden she remembered how awful it felt to be the odd one out, and she was instantly remorseful for the way she'd treated Mona and oh, so many others.

The head cheerleader counted off the beginning of the sequence, and as Hanna's little group began the practiced dance, a little wave of snorts and giggles went up from the assembled cheerleaders and cheerleader hopefuls. Hanna's eyes cut sideways and found Mona. She was as awkward as Hanna was jiggly. Mona moved too little, and Hanna (inadvertently) moved too much.

At the end of the sequence, the captain's smirk had spread into a full blown smile, though not one Hanna was glad to see- she'd seen that same smug, arrogant smile on Ali's face too many times to not know she was being made fun of.

"Thanks," she said, obviously trying not to laugh. "We'll let you know."


	3. Work Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 Song: [Work Bitch](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pt8VYOfr8To) by Britney Spears

It was hard and stupid and the most awful thing that she'd ever done, and she hated every minute of it, but it would all be worth it. Right?

Mona came over every day, and after they split a granola bar for breakfast, they took off a morning run. The first four times Hanna ran a mile, she barfed at the end. The first time she actually barfed _while_ running and at the end. After the run they did a round of crunches and push-ups, even on the days it rained and the trail was all mud. Every time she wanted to quit Mona reminded her of how good it would feel to wear a size 2 dress to Homecoming- _and_ that once they were safely in their new bodies Hanna should have no problem getting Sean Ackard to ask her out.

Back in Hanna's bedroom the girls would pore over countless issues of _Vogue_ , _Cosmo_ , and _Elle_ , tearing out pictures for inspiration and sticking them in a notebook Hanna kept carefully hidden under her bed (next to her just-in-case supply of Cheez-its). They promised each other they wouldn't stop until they'd hit their goals. After all, Alison's disappearance had left a glaringly obvious opening for Queen B, and who said Rosewood only needed one?


	4. You Can Look (But You Can't Touch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 Song: [You Can Look (But You Can't Touch)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a3savn4Xhrw) by Kim Sozzi

Noel Kahn's parties were always the best place to see and be seen, and after dropping "Hefty" from her name, Hanna had never been more excited to stop by. For the first time ever, she had received her own invitation. She wasn't just "Ali's friend" anymore, and if she had her way she never would be again. As she stepped out of the car she shot Mona her best bad bitch smirk and waited for the other girl to make her way around the car from the driver's side. Mona was a little wobbly (stilettos and gravel were never a good match), but as she reached Hanna's side, she straightened.

"Ready?" Mona asked, and Hanna nodded. The girls linked arms and made their way to the clearing where music was already blaring. On their way they saw a couple of groups of guys- freshmen from the looks of them- who blatantly stared and elbowed each other as the girls passed. Hanna's smile widened.

"I was born ready."


	5. My Lips Are Sealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 Song: [My Lips Are Sealed](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pm2LY99YuJY) by Poe

_Friends share secrets. It's what keeps us close._

It had been one of Alison's favorite expressions. She had used it to make them all feel safe with her, manipulating all of them into telling her their darkest secrets. Hanna had told Alison things she had never, ever told anyone else.

So how was it that she was sitting here now, devouring an entire tray of cupcakes, being controlled by someone who knew what only Alison should have known?

It sure seemed like something Alison would have done, making her sit there in the open, exposing her secret to everyone who happened to pass by. Alison would have been standing just out of sight, laughing hysterically at Hanna's humiliation. Hanna's stomach had begun to revolt after the third or fourth cupcake, but she just kept hearing Ali's voice in her head, laughing... calling her fat. She choked down the last dry chunk of chocolate cake and took a deep breath. Before long her phone chimed, and as she read the text, her heart sank.

_You know how to get rid of it. --A_

It was impossible. Alison was the only one who had known- she was _sure_ of that! Alison was also dead. None of this made any sense. Not for the first time, Hanna wished desperately that she could confide in her best friend. If anyone would be able to figure out this mess, it would probably be Mona. She really was so good at this... _thinking_ kind of stuff.

With a furtive glance around the patio, Hanna stood and made her way inside. Wondering who A was and how A knew Hanna's secret wouldn't help her get her mom's money back. For now, Hanna knew all too well what she needed to do.


End file.
